The present invention relates to a paperless book, and more particularly relates to a paperless book which is in readily transportable and is compact and convenient for assembly in book collection such as in the home, schools and colleges, and in libraries.
A vast quantity of printed matter is widely distributed in the form of books. Such printed books comprise at least several tens of paper sheets and often several hundreds of paper sheets, and therefore the weight of the book can be quite substantial. Especially in the case of novels and books for professional use, the weight of a copy may exceed 1 Kg. Because of this, books are generally transported by trucks to book shops and other retailers, which increases their cost due to the high transportation cost. Furthermore, the books are often somewhat large in size so that a large amount of space has to be provided for storing books.